Mend My Heart
by Seven7teen Forever
Summary: Audrey is one of those pureblood kids...or she thinks so. It's her thrid year and a famous icon is coming to Hogwarts. She finds family, drama, and love. OliverxOC


The Night Everything Changed – Chapter 1 – Seven7teen Forever

Everything was quiet in Godric's Hollow. Even though it was Halloween night, few kids were out trick or treating. But, in a small cottage was a family of four that was still up. James and Lily Potter got married a few months after their 7th year. In their last year, Lily got raped and ended up pregnant. That's where her oldest child, Audrey Grace Potter came from. But, James loved her like his own and even adopted her. Then, after the wedding, Harry James came. It's been a year since Harry's birth and the Potters were as happy as can be.

Audrey sat on her step-father's lap, twirling her fingers through her strawberry blonde hair. Beside her was her one year old half-brother, Harry, and he was trying to catch the puffs of smoke that was coming out of his father's lap. Everything seemed alright just then. Lily leaned against a door-way just watching her husband with her two kids. She would have never guessed he was good with kids but Audrey became his princess the first time he held her.

"Honey, it's their bedtime." Lily said. James looked up while Audrey pouted. Lily sighed and shook her head. Even though Audrey wasn't related to James, she could do a Potter-Pout. She picked up Harry while James got Audrey. They went upstairs and placed them in their cribs. James held onto Audrey before he placed her in her crib. Her green eyes were like Lily's except she had a bit of blue in them. She kissed his cheek and he smiled. His little girl. James kissed her forehead and placed her in the crib.

"James!" He heard Lily shout. "It's him!" James took out his wand, closed the nursery door and ran to Harry's room. "Stay here!" He kissed her forehead then her lips.

"I guess this isn't the time to tell you I'm pregnant, is it?" Lily asked. James shook his head but kissed her once again. He shut the door and crept downstairs. Voldemort was looking at the pictures they had in the living room on the fireplace. The pictures of Harry and Audrey at birth and their life up to now. They were all moving.

"Avada Kedavra!" James shouted. Voldemort dodged and brought out his own wand.

"Nice try," He spat. "For a Potter." His wand arm was raised. "Avada Kedavra." He said simply. James was hit in the arm and fell. He hit his head against the floor and stopped breathing. Somehow, Audrey got out and was hiding behind the staircase.

While Voldemort went upstairs to find Harry, Audrey crawled out to James. "Don't worry princess." Was she last thing she heard him say. She tried shaking him and tell him to wake up. Nothing worked. She started to cry because he wouldn't wake up. But, she still heard the scream of Voldemort and her mother. She didn't notice anyone enter because it was already blown down.

"James?" She heard Remus, her godfather, say. Then he rounded the corner to find his best mate and his step-daughter on the floor. He ran over to see that James was dead and Audrey was crying. "Don't worry Audi." He said using her nickname. "Everything will be ok." He picked her up and held her in his arms.

Albus Dumbledore walked in and found the crying baby and man. He comforted them, then went upstairs to find Harry and the dead Lily. He picked up Harry and walked downstairs back to Remus and Audrey.

"Remus," He said. "Would you please take Aurdey to her father and explain what happened here. She needs to stay with him."

"What about me Professor?" Remus asked. "I'm her godfather, can't I take care of her?" Albus shook his head. "Even though that's what James and Lily wanted, she needs to be with her father."

"Alright." He gave up. "I'll take her." He disapparated from the house with baby in his arms. James coughed but it went unnoticed by Albus. Soon, he disapprated to take Harry to his aunt and uncle. Meanwhile, Remus was walking up to Summers Manor with Audrey in his arms, demanding James.

"I want daddy." She kept saying. Remus would just comfort her and keep on walking up to the manor. Soon, he got to the door and he knocked four times. A black haired woman answered after a minute or two. She was very beautiful with her brown eyes and tanned skin. Her body was covered in a silk bathrobe.

"Yes?" She asked in a Spainish accent. Her eyes went up and down from Remus' face to the baby in his arms. "Nicholas!" She yelled. Then she said a few things in Spainish. A man with the same hair as Audrey but blue eyes came down, yawning.

"Nicholas." Remus greeted him. Nicholas Summers was the Hufflepuff Captain and he dated Lily before James. When she wouldn't sleep with him, he raped her. The woman beside him must have known. Remus got to thinking. _Of course she was a Summerton. If you're born into it, you have strawberry blonde hair, no matter what._

"Lupin." He looked down. "Did Lily get tired of her or something?"

"No." He snapped. "Lily and James were killed. Professor Dumbledore asked me to deliver her to you."

Nicholas took Audrey in his arms and she started screaming. "Keep quiet. I'm your daddy." Of course, she started to slap his chest and scream for James.

"I will be off." Remus said. He walked back a few steps and disapperated. The woman looked at Nicholas.

"You going to keep her??" He nodded. Even though he didn't want her at first, it was hard to reject the small baby who already had him wrapped around his finger.

Meanwhile, at the Potters, James was trying to lift himself up to find his family. But, it wasn't working to well. The last thing he remembred was Voldemort in his house. Then it was all back. He gave up and stared at the ceiling with blurry eyes.

Albus Dumbledore had popped back to the sight to see if he could recover the bodies without damaging them anymore than they were. He nearly fainted when he saw James, still on the ground, throw something at window, but missing it completely.

"James Potter?" James turned over to see Albus. He walked over and held at hand out to the young man who accepted it and finally able to stand up. "How'd you survive?"

"Survive what?" He asked confused. Albus shook his head as if saying, 'Nevermind.' "Where's Lily?" Then he looked upstairs. Running, he went upstairs to Harry's room. The door was broken and he saw red hair. He walked in ,with Albus following, and over to Lily. His hand went straight to her stomach.

"She's still breathing." Albus annoucned. James looked up at him. "She's probably in a deep coma. There's no way of telling till we get her to St. Mungo's."

"Will the baby be alright?" James asked. Albus' face turned up into a smile then it disappered. "There's no way of telling, we need to get to her St. Mungo's and you too."

James picked up Lily and apperated to St. Mungo's. A few seconds later, Albus appeared and he walked to the front desk with James following.

"We need to get James and Lillian Potter checked out." The nurse looked shocked. Even though it happened almost an hour ago, most of wizarding England already knew about it.

They got Lily a room and James was fine. He sat by her bed while they checked her vitals and made sure the baby was fine. The doctor finally came in with the results.

"Mr. Potter, the baby is heathly. The curse hit her chest so nothing happened to the baby. Lily is just sleeping but the other doctors think she's in a coma. But, they will both be fine."

"Thank you." He said, squezzing Lily's hand. It almost hurt him to see her like this but the nurses assured him it would help her stay alive till she wakes up. When the doctor left, Albus came in and sat in the other chair.

"When can I get Audrey and Harry?" James asked his old headmaster. He looked down at Lily and smiled before looking back up at Albus.

"You can't get Audrey till there is a court-date set which means when Lily is discharged from St. Mungo's. Harry is safe at his aunt and uncle's right now. Even though Voldemort is most likely dead, his followers are still out there."

"So, all I can do is sit here while my wife and child could possibly die. My daughter," Albus didn't even bother to correct James since he was Audrey's adopted father. "is with her real father who didn't even try to fight for her when she was born." He voice continued to get louder. "And my son is with his aunt who doesn't even care about her own sister!"

"Calm down, James." The old man said. "Lily will be fine and so will Audrey and Harry." James sighed and laid his head on Lily's bed.

Back at Summers Manor, Audrey's Aunt, Dannielle, was in the room that was magically fixed for her that night. Everything was magical unlike her bedroom at home. Audrey was still throwing a fit for James but Nicholas had casted a silence charm on the baby. Danielle sat in the rocker with Audrey in her arms and started to sing a muggle lullaby.

_Rock-a-bye, baby,  
In the treetop,  
When the wind blows  
The cradle will rock;  
When the bough breaks  
The cradle will fall,  
And down will come baby,  
Cradle and all._

Danielle sung while Audrey stopped screaming, though it was pointless, and listened to the young woman's voice.

_Baby is drowsing,  
Cosy and fair.  
Mother sits near,  
In her rocking chair.  
Forward and back  
The cradle she swings,  
And though baby sleeps,  
He hears what she sings._

It wasn't her mother's voice but it calming to the baby and she started to fall asleep without even fighting it, like she had been doing for the past hour.__

From the high rooftops  
Down to the sea,  
No one's as dear  
As baby to me.  
Wee little fingers,  
Eyes wide and bright --  
Now sound asleep  
Until morning light.

Audrey had fallen asleep. Danielle walked to Audrey's new crib and placed her in it. The baby looked merely innocent not like she did when she was smacking her dad screaming for James and Lily.

_I say I thought you would be home.  
You said you never would be gone._

Reach up to the sky.  
When nothing seems to go right,  
when nothing seems to go right for me.

Daughtry- Gone

Author's Note: Alright, my first Harry Potter story. I threw in a couple of things unlike the books. James and Lily survived, Lily had Audrey, Harry's half-sister, and Lily was pregnant (if she was in the 1st book, idk!) Check the poll I'm posting on my page!

Seven7teen Forever

Please Review!


End file.
